kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:34B0:96D9:E83E:9C67-20190620015750
Peg the Girl emerged from the icy waters of a frozen pond with no memory of her past. She gazed overhead at the brilliant moon and wondered what her purpose was. Peg discovered a magical staff that controlled the weather. She conjured a windstorm and flew to a nearby village, but she was invisible to the townspeople. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, a Yeti burst into Daniel Tiger’s workshop to warn him of trouble at the Globe of Belief. The Globe was being engulfed by mysterious black sand. As the lights on the Globe that indicated children’s belief extinguished, Daniel Tiger pressed an emergency lever. From the top of his fortress the Northern Lights flowed out across the sky to summon the PBS Kids characters. The PBS Kids characters raced to the North Pole when they saw the Northern Lights. The Sandman piloted an airplane made of dreamsand, while the Tooth Fairy flew on colorful wings. The Blue Cat, Peg’s Cat, tapped his foot to open a magical underground tunnel. ‘’Ah, it’s freezing,’’ he grumbled as he arrived at the North Pole. The PBS Kids characters gathered at Daniel Tiger’s Factory. Daniel Tiger explained that he believed the mysterious black sand was the work of their old nemesis, Swiper the Fox. ‘’Come on, mate, Swiper went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that, remember?’’ Cat said skeptically. As Cat and Daniel Tiger argued, Ruff Ruffman noticed a moonlit silhouette of a tall, dark figure. Moose A. Moose revealed that Swiper had indeed returned. Moose A. Moose also chose a new PBS Kids character to help fight Swiper: Peg the Girl! ‘’Peg the Girl is many things, but she is not a PBS Kids character,’’ Cat protested. Meanwhile, Peg started a snowball fight with a young girl named Dora and her friends. Dora believed in all of the PBS Kids characters, but she didn’t believe in Peg so she couldn’t see her. Peg led Dora on a wild sled ride through town, but afterwards Dora was more excited about her lost tooth than Peg the Girl. That night, Peg peered longingly through Dora’s window. She asked Moose A. Moose what she was doing wrong, but Moose didn’t answer. He never did. Suddenly, Peg noticed golden streams of sand floating by. From high above, Ruff Ruffman sent his dreamsand to give the children of the world sweet dreams. The dreamsand floated above a sleeping little girl. From the shadows of her room, Swiper appeared. He touched the golden sand with a bony finger, turning it pitch black. The golden unicorn she dreamt of transformed into a black, nightmarish horse. ‘’Yes. What a pretty little Sidekick,’’ Swiper hissed. Outside, Peg followed a Sidekick to an alley where she found Peg’s Cat waiting. ‘’Been a long time. Blizzard of ’68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn’t it?’’ Cat asked Peg. Then, two Yetis surprised Peg from behind and threw her into a sack. They jumped through a magic portal to the North Pole with Peg in tow. When Peg arrived at the North Pole, Daniel Tiger explained that she was chosen to be a PBS Kids character. But Peg didn’t want to be chosen. She didn’t want to be a PBS Kids character. When Cat challenged her, Peg said that kids liked what she did. ‘’But none of them believe in you. Do they? You see, you’re invisible, mate,’’ Cat responded. Daniel Tiger took Peg to his workshop. He explained that his purpose was to inspire wonder in the children of the world. He asked Peg what her purpose was. Suddenly, Cat rushed into the room. ‘’We have a problem. Trouble at the Tooth Palace!’’ he exclaimed. The PBS Kids characters rushed to Daniel Tiger’s sleigh. ‘’I think my tunnels might be faster, mate,’’ Cat said nervously. Daniel Tiger laughed and pulled Cat inside. Daniel Tiger’s massive reindeer galloped ahead, bringing the sleigh up to speed. They launched through an opening in the fortress and rocketed into the sky. The PBS Kids characters arrived at the Tooth Palace to find it in ruins. Swiper’s Sidekicks kidnapped the Jumpstart Characters and stole all of the children’s baby teeth. Suddenly, Swiper emerged from the shadows. The PBS Kids characters chased after him, but he escaped with his Sidekicks. Peg managed to save just one Jumpstart Character---Frankie. WordGirl was devastated. The PBS Kids characters tried to console her as she explained that baby teeth contain children’s memories. Swiper had even stolen Peg’s baby teeth. WordGirl told Peg that she was someone before she became Peg the Girl. Her memories were locked in her baby teeth. If children awoke without a visit from the Tooth Fairy, they would stop believing in her. So the PBS Kids characters decided to race around the world collecting children’s teeth themselves. ‘’You don’t want to race a kitten,’’ Cat teased the others. From his subterranean lair, Swiper watched over a globe. The kidnapped Jumpstart Characters chirped noisily from cages. ‘’The lights? Why aren’t they going out?’’ he wondered. He realized the PBS Kids characters were collecting teeth. ‘’Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing,’’ Swiper said menacingly. The PBS Kids characters reached Dora’s room to collect the final tooth. They were too loud, and woke Dora up! Amazed, she looked at the PBS Kids characters, but she couldn’t see Peg. Ruff Ruffman threw a ball of dreamsand to put Dora to sleep, but Dora’s dog bumped her. The ball accidentally hit Daniel Tiger, WordGirl, and Cat. They fell fast asleep! Dora’s little brother, Boots, wandered into the room during the confusion. He walked through Daniel Tiger’s magic portal to Cat’s Warren while Ruff Ruffman finally put Dora to sleep. Peg and Ruff Ruffman saw a Sidekick fly by Dora’s window. The two chased after it, and discovered Swiper waiting for them on a rooftop. Peg demanded that Swiper return all of the stolen teeth. ‘’What do you care about teeth?’’ Swiper asked. It was a trap. Hundreds of Swiper’s Sidekicks surrounded Peg and Ruff Ruffman. The PBS Kids characters arrived and fought Swiper and his Sidekicks, but Swiper threw an arrow made of nightmare sand, hitting Ruff Ruffman in the back. The Sandman dissolved into black sand. The PBS Kids characters retreated to Daniel Tiger’s fortress. As they mourned their friend, the lights on the Globe went out as children stopped believing. ‘’Hey, buck up you sad-sacks! We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow. I need your help,’’ Cat urged. The PBS Kids characters followed him into a tunnel. The PBS Kids characters tumbled into Cat’s massive underground Warren where they discovered Boots. ‘’What is he doing here?’’ asked Cat, puzzled. With Boots’ help, the PBS Kids characters painted hundreds of thousands of eggs for Easter. As Peg returned Boots to his home, a familiar voice beckoned her to the woods. From a hole in the earth, a voice called. Peg jumped in with Frankie. It was Swiper’s lair. He held Peg’s baby teeth. ‘’Don’t you want them, Peg? Your memories,’’ Swiper teased. Peg chased after him, but he disappeared into the shadows. Peg frantically chased Swiper through his lair, but it was no use. Peg realized too late that she had been tricked while Swiper destroyed all of the painted Easter eggs! The PBS Kids characters were disappointed with Peg. The children had now lost their belief in Easter and Peg’s Cat. Peg retreated to Antarctica where Swiper appeared and suggested Peg join him. ‘’What goes together better than cold and dark,’’ Swiper asked. But Peg refused. Swiper threatened to squeeze Frankie and offered to trade him, along with Peg’s teeth, for her staff. Peg reluctantly agreed, but Swiper threw Frankie into an ice crevasse and broke the staff. Peg found Frankie hurt and scared, but he encouraged her to find the memories in her baby teeth. Peg took hold of the glowing box and closed her eyes. She was once a real toddler who had saved her brother from falling into an icy pond. She fell in during the rescue and became Peg the Girl. Energized by the memory, Peg found her staff and flew off to Dora’s house. Dora was the last child to believe in the PBS Kids characters, but her belief was fading. Dora was asking her cat to give her a sign that he was real. Instead, Peg drew a cat symbol on her windowpane, and made it snow in Dora’s room. Finally, Dora could see Peg. She believed in her! The PBS Kids characters arrived in Daniel Tiger’s sleigh. They were weak from loss of belief, and Cat had turned into a cute little kitten. When Swiper descended on a storm cloud of Sidekicks, the PBS Kids characters moved to protect Dora. ‘’All this fuss over one little girl. And still she refuses to stop believing,’’ Swiper raged. Peg flung a snowball, hitting Swiper in the face. The children of the town fought alongside the PBS Kids characters, showing no fear of Swiper. The children believed again! The PBS Kids characters were getting their strength back. ‘’You think a few children can help you?’’ Swiper challenged. The children believed in Swiper, but they weren’t afraid of him. Finally, Swiper’s Sidekicks turned against him, and dragged him off into the woods. Later, on the same pond that Peg had fallen into as a real toddler, the PBS Kids characters swore her in as an official member, surrounded by Dora and her friends. ‘’Good job, mate. Good job!’’ Cat told his friend.